vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro
Pedro is a witch who made his debut in the third episode of . He is a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Early History There isn't anything known about his early history. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In We're Being Punked, Pedro, he's first seen telling Lizzie that she has milkshake all over her. Annoyed she replies "Not now Pedro". After Lizzie is cleaned up she goes to help Pedro, ranting to him about the secrets her father keeps from her and Josie, but the two are attacked by a living gargoyle. Lizzie and Pedro run away and Lizzie siphons some of Pedro's magic to cast a containment spell to keep the gargoyle on the schools grounds. However it scratches and infects her with a paralyzing poison. Alaric and Emma find her after Pedro gets them and they round up the students into a safe space. Emma then casts a cloaking spell so the gargoyle will not see them. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, he's the first to have a nightmare induced by the Oneiroi, posing as a Night Hag. Pedro wakes up screaming, alerting his roommates who simply dismissed him. With other students, like Rafael, experiencing similar nightmares, Alaric had the lower school, including Pedro, relocated to the Lockwood Mansion. In There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, when Lizzie wished that Hope never came to the Salvatore boarding school, the "wish" reality resulted in with Pedro being recruited as a pupil of the Mikaelson boarding school. As a student at the Mikaelson boarding school, he, Kaleb, Jed and Hope responded to Lizzie exposing magic at Mystic Falls High School. When reality was 'reset' Pedro sits in the Salvatore boarding school kitchen and listens to Lizzie late one night until she realizes that he should have already been in bed. She takes his peanut butter sandwich and sends him off to bed. In There's Always a Loophole, Triad Industries successfully infiltrates and takes over the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted and blocking all magic by using a dark object created by the Travelers. When magic was restored with MG leading the charge against Triad, Pedro joins in with the other students by zip-tying a guard's feet who was restraining Jed. Jed's freed thanks to his action and Kaleb, instructed by MG, picks him up and carries him out of the school to safety. |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, when the school year ends and summer vacation is upon the students, Pedro walks out along with Dorian and runs to his family, hugging his brother. In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, In What Cupid Problem?, Personality Pedro is a young, naive boy who sees the best in the world. He has a big heart and is always willing to listen to Lizzie when she needs him. He goes out of his way to make sure she is okay, even when other the other students his age are playing. He is wise for his age and gives Lizzie good advice. Physical Appearance He is a young boy under the age of ten, with curly black hair and big round brown eyes. He wears a school uniform like many of the other students, though he favors light colors such as yellow and blues. Powers and Abilities Pedro possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Pedro has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Pedro and Lizzie (Friends/Allies/Fellow Students) *Pedro and Alaric (Allies/Headmaster/Student) Appearances Season One *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' Name *'Pedro' is the Spanish, Portuguese, and Galician name for Peter. Its French equivalent is Pierre while its English and Germanic form is Peter. The name Pedro is derived via the Latin word "petra", from the Greek word "η πετρα" meaning "stone, rock".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro Trivia *He was the first character in Legacies to have his name featured in an episode. *Despite being a witch at the school, he has never been seen using magic even when his fellow classmates are. Gallery |-|Season One= LGC103-034-Pedro.png LGC103-046-Pedro~Lizzie.png LGC103-049-Lizzie-Pedro.png LGC103-050-Pedro-Lizzie.png LGC109-010-Pedro.png LGC110-104-Wish Pedro.png LGC110-157~Lizzie-Pedro.png LGC116-018-Pedro.png LGC116-058-Jed-Pedro-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC116-083-Pedro~Triad Agent~Jed.png |-|Season Two= LGC201-001-Pedro-Dorian.png LGC208-008-Pedro~Students.png LGC208-014-Pedro.png LGC208-039-Pedro-Dorian.png LGC208-040-Pedro~Josie.png LGC208-058-Pedro~Hope.png LGC208-087-Pedro.png LGC211-063-Pedro-Druscilla-Wade-Jed.png LGC211-065-Pedro-Druscilla-Wade.png LGC211-077-Pedro.png LGC211-078-Landon-Druscilla-Kaleb-Pedro~Wade~Pothos.png LGC211-092-Pedro-Landon-Wade-Kaleb.png LGC211-100-Kaleb-Landon-Pedro-Wade.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Mystic Falls Residents